


Uhm, who's master?

by got7sbitch



Series: Company au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, rich guy Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung has been respected all his life until he met Jaebum.





	Uhm, who's master?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic and I apologize in advance if it's not good as I wanted it to be. I promise I'll improve overtime. I just wanna share this coz JJP is killing me.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy, somehow.

Being the only son and heir of the country’s largest financial corporation gives you instant access to luxuries in life. At nine, Jinyoung got his elementary teacher fired for listing his name under the Noisy Tab at the little corner of the blackboard. At fifteen and during his reign on a kingdom he built in high school, Jinyoung kicked a freshman out of school for not buying him his favorite green tea latte. At twenty, Jinyoung and his friends got caught driving under the harsh influence of alcohol and crashed into a lost dog crossing the street. Of course, he paid his way out of the possible consequences and woke up the next day with a raging hangover unscathed. There are things that are handed to him like it's the most natural thing in the world. He is that entitled.

 

His entitlement includes being the executive director of his father's company at the young age of 25. Of course, it'll be just a few years from now that he'll finally inherit the business, finally sit at the throne. People always have extreme sentiments toward him. Some people, mostly women who swoon under his stare, love and respect him to the point of idolization. To them, Jinyoung is the epitome of success in life. He is perfection itself. From the way he looks with that tall and broad physique, strong forehead and jaw, high cheekbones and tantalizing eyes to the way he lives his life, all carefree and passionately, wildly and with no regrets, people can only dream of being him. The majority of the public however fears and cower under his presence. Sure, Jinyoung is outgoing and loud but he takes matters seriously. One wrong move and he'll get you fired. One moment of disrespect and he'll make your life miserable. Disappoint him and you'll find yourself ruined. He is a force to be reckoned with and no one can deny him.

 

His existence is power itself and so his current position would cause too much confusion and controversy. No one would really expect for Jinyoung to be on the floor, kneeling and looking up at one of his employees in the middle of a hotel room. Jaebum works at his company as a programmer or whatever shit that works with his company's computer networking. He's not the department head, not even a team leader. He's just a regular employee but the best one at that. It would totally be scandalous if word gets out that the almighty Jinyoung is down on his knees for a nobody. Adding to the present situation is Jinyoung's need to engulf Jaebum in his mouth. Oh how he wants him, how he salivates for it. He was about to reach for Jaebum's zipper when,

 

“Don't.” It was one word but it was delivered with so much authority that Jinyoung instantly paused and let his hand down to his side, eyes wide and clearly in surprise. “You follow what I say. Did I say you can touch me?”

 

At his position, Jinyoung is craning his head up to maintain eye contact with Jaebum. He gulped, “No, you haven't.” His whole body is thrumming with anticipation. He likes being told what to do, he loves being bossed around like this. In public, he is superior. In private, he is nothing but a mere slave to his master.

 

Jaebum walks backwards until he reached the edge of the king size bed in the presidential room of a five star hotel they booked for the night using Jinyoung's black card and sat.  Jaebum smirked, the perks of having a wealthy man who works part time as a slut. He looks pointedly at Jinyoung. At times like this, he's so obedient, all kneeling and not moving at the center of the room.

 

“Come here.” Jinyoung was about to get up but, “Don't stand. Fucking crawl your way here.” And Jinyoung did. He went down on his elbows and crawled. He stopped and positioned himself in between Jaebum's widespread legs, waiting for his next order. Jaebum removed his pants together with his boxers and exposed his length. It lies limp in between his legs and Jinyoung can't wait to bring it into its full glory. “Suck.”

 

And oh did he suck. He sucked like he's been stuck in the desert for too long, parched and dry, and Jaebum's cock is an oasis giving him what he desperately needs. There was no need for Jinyoung to act shy since he's not new to this, not new to him. He's been on his knees for Jaebum since last year when he hired the guy. Jinyoung doesn't need practice, he's a champ when it comes to giving head. What can he say, he knows he's a cockslut - Jaebum's little fucker.

 

He licked a fat stripe underneath Jaebum's shaft up to the head, rolling his tongue when he felt the frenulum. At that, he heard grunts and a Fuck, Jinyoung, you're really a slut. He couldn't be more pleased. He went down on Jaebum again, swallowing his dick wholly until it reach the back of his throat. It burns, it chokes, he can't breathe but he's never felt being on top of the world like this. He concentrated breathing through his nose, in and out, in and out, and relaxed his throat to prevent from gagging. He smells Jaebum's musk and all it does is arouse him more. He continues the cycle, lick, swallow, lick, swallow. He feels Jaebum gripping his hair and pushing his head down while thrusting upwards. Jinyoung is left with no time to adjust, Jaebum just keeps on face fucking him and saliva pools in Jinyoung's mouth. It flows out from the side and lubricates Jaebum very well. Jinyoung's shirt is full of saliva as well but he couldn't care less.

 

Jaebum gets heady with the sensation. The wetness of Jinyoung's mouth, its warmth and the view he gets. He sees his dick get in and out of Jinyoung. Truth be told, he can come from the sight alone. Jinyoung felt Jaebum tensing up, he knows he's close. Damn, he is close to cumming too. He hasn't  even been touched and he's close. Jinyoung can't believe himself. It's embarrassing. It's what he craves.

 

Now, most people cover their teeth with their lips but Jinyoung is not most people. He scrapes his goddamned teeth all throughout Jaebum's shaft. Jaebum hissed in pain. Jinyoung knows that dicks are sensitive, he also knows that Jaebum likes a little pain. Jaebum just hastened his rhythm. He thrusts jerkily and grabs Jinyoung's hair forcefully. Jinyoung needed to place his hands on Jaebum's thighs as support. He feels his knees burning from kneeling on the carpet for too long, the pressure, however, adds to his arousal.

 

Jinyoung cannot leave Jaebum's balls unattended, of course. He uses one hand to fondle them and Jaebum jerked hard. He keeps on massaging the sacs, encouraging Jaebum to just release his load.

 

"Fuck, Jinyoung! I'm cumming."

 

Jinyoung attempted to speak, "Then *gasps* Fuck *gasps* ing *gasps* cum." The vibrations sending more delicious sensation to Jaebum's dick. For the finale, Jinyoung tongued the slit.

 

Jaebum shot his load straight into Jinyoung's throat, holding his face firmly in place between his thighs. Jinyoung tried to swallow everything but some dripped from the corners of his lips, some dripped down into his shirt. At the same time, Jinyoung felt himself shudder from his own release. His pants wet from cumming too.

 

Jaebum forego Jinyoung's head and watched as he fell sitting on his butt, face dripping cum. What a sight.

 

Jinyoung traced the drippings from his mouth with his index finger and sucked it.

 

"God, Jinyoung, you are such a slut." Jaebum said, smiling and shaking his head.

 

"Only for you." Jinyoung countered with a wink.

 

"C'mere. Just go to sleep."

 

"Not even gonna try and take care of me? How rude. I got you off and you're doing nothing?"

 

"Don't kid me, Jinyoung. I know you already came. Look at your pants, it's wet." Jaebum pointed out.

 

"Still, this is my doing. You did not help, not one bit." Jinyoung unbuckled and removed his pants. He's not gonna sleep with that, thank you very much.

 

"If you weren't aware, let me tell you that it was my cock you were sucking. So I would like to say that I had a very major contribution to all this." Jaebum smirked and got up, about to wear his pants.

 

"Where are you going? I thought we're gonna sleep?"

 

"I need to go back to the office. You know, we IT's work in the wee hours of the night. We're owls."

 

"No, don't. I'm your boss. I'll let you be absent for tonight. Stay with me?" Jinyoung sounded small, not at all like the mighty boss he is.

 

Jaebum sighed, "What do I do with you?" He went back to the bathroom and got moist towels to clean Jinyoung up since his face is still covered with cum.

 

"You can just do me, you know..."

 

Jaebum groaned. Jinyoung might be one of the most powerful person in the country but in bed, he's just brat. A brat with good sucking abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found that okay. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
